


裙底的宇宙·花嫁

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP
Summary: 单向性转





	裙底的宇宙·花嫁

**Author's Note:**

> 单向性转

j JaeDo

Z 裙底的宇宙· 花嫁 · R18  
* By YTCKP  
8 OOC  
! 過激背徳 · 单向性转 · 

 

M 正文 8 

 

因为许久没能得到回应，她只能自己搭把手。裙子后面的拉链有点低了，她够了半天没够到，手渐渐发抖，心跳也是。她停了下来，深呼吸。裙子穿了这么多年，今日这一次竟是难得的紧张。

挺好看的呢。她心想，却几分害羞，只看了一眼镜中倒映出来的她，躲躲闪闪的，没一会儿生出了脸颊的红晕，妆还没铺，居然显得比平时愈发白皙。这不是和裙子的颜色一样，融为了一体。白色，她与婚纱。

“不要紧张啊……”

金道妍十指紧紧相扣，一口气提到胸口，又缓缓下坠着。今天是她的结婚典礼，不紧张才怪呢。

尝试了几次无果，她一只手遮在胸前，抓着摇摇欲坠的抹胸，小心翼翼地从更衣室幕帘中伸出脑袋，满眼的警惕提防，话语声颤抖极了：“有……有人来帮忙吗？”

没有。

更衣室与外界俨然两个不同的世界，她能听到不远处友人满盈的热闹，他们为她而来，庆祝她一辈子仅有一次的珍贵之日，而围绕在她周身的是万籁俱寂。她似乎被遗忘了。外界与内心世界的落差，催促着她急忙躲回了幕帘之后。

脚步声传来之际，引着她的心跳趋于平静，好似抓住了救命稻草。她背靠在穿衣镜前等待着死寂被打破，而后，她听到了熟悉的声音——

“姐姐。”

她双肩震了一下，一双手环抱在胸前，很是艰难地向上提了提不断往下滑的抹胸。

“在玹……你怎么突然来了……”那人走了进来，她却毫无退路。

“我听见姐姐在喊人帮忙，”郑在玹用手指画了个圈，示意金道妍背过身去，对方显然不想照做，他直接上手，一边扳着金道妍的肩膀，一边若无其事地说着，“所以我过来看看。”

金道妍缩在角落，一动都不敢动：“你这样不太好吧？”

“今天是姐姐重要的日子，我不能错过。”

郑在玹帮金道妍扣上了拉锁，却没发现她一直通过镜子观察着他动作的每一个细节。它们拍击着她的心脏，让她一刻都不得安生。

她急于解释：“我想说的不是这个……”

“那姐姐想的是什么？”郑在玹低沉的话语声让她心头一震，他的声音比死寂还要可怕，一点点上头，围绕在她身边，挥之不去，“姐姐明明就一副很期待的样子。”

金道妍很了解郑在玹。如果这个男人已经锁定了猎物，并且有了更深一步的计划，那么猎物只能是等待落入陷阱的结局。好比此时的她，整个后背都被郑在玹宽大的肩膀包裹着，她跳频一般的心跳声在他的胸怀中暴露无遗。她很害怕。

“必须是今天吗？”

郑在玹的一只手搭在了她的腰上，揽她入怀，她不小心撞到了他的胯，他的反应很快，马上就硬了起来。

“必须是今天。”

“可是你明明答应过我……”

没等她说完，他的手深入裙底，快速划过她的大腿内侧，甚至是怀有一丝报复性的用指甲擦破了她的腿肉。她不禁嘶声，刺痛拉坠着她的身体不断下落着。某一刻，她的花蕊被刺穿。满心排斥的痛楚，身体却早已形成习惯，或许她已然分辨不清何为痛，当呻吟声冲破身体的牢笼，她在恍然中沦陷。

“那怎么办呢？姐姐现在就是一副很想要的表情啊。”郑在玹亲吻着金道妍红透的耳廓，那令人发软的力量延伸到指尖，幻化成他的双唇在金道妍的花蕊入口散播着细碎的吻，“我忍了好久不来见姐姐，其实姐姐也很想我吧？这里跟往常一样，一碰就湿了。”

花蕊被捣碎的痛，外加羞耻感的暴风席卷，双重的枷锁禁锢着金道妍的身躯，她极欲挣脱，不停扭动着身体，反而勾起了他心头的火。

郑在玹很少发脾气的，就算此时他被她拒绝，他只不过是淡然一笑，贴心得很。以至于，在她控制不住怒吼着“不可以！”的时候，他反而更加沉稳，让手指悄然进得更深，打着旋儿，同时小声警告：“姐姐，不要太大声，外面会有人听到。”

“停下来……求你了……”她胡乱翻着裙摆，想要从中揪出那只欺负人的手，然而，他的一切动静犹如他们之间那不可告人的秘密，藏匿于她的裙底，消失在她的双腿间。哭泣的冲动找上了她，为她蓄积着一潭池水，渐渐成为深渊，“在玹……我们不能再这样了……”

“这样？”

他的手指抽动，指尖勾出花枝的根茎——一厘脆弱不堪又无比柔软的细肉——在深幽静谧的壁垒上凸起，连根拔出的同时，沉睡的壁垒在阵阵酥麻中惊醒，不知是抽搐，亦或是震颤，满是褶皱的表面在不断地推挤中榨着饱含惊恐的汁液。顺着他的手指滑落。

她的回答微乎其微。强行涌入的电流逃窜于她身体的每个角落，同时将她的气力吸收殆尽，她像是滑了一跤猛然向前倾倒，再也难以支撑。仅存的一点力气凝聚在她的手掌心，狠狠地拍打在镜面上，绵软的动作极难抽丝剥茧，激不起半点响动，倒是抹擦出一片湿滑的水汽，伴随着她急速喘息之下抚动的雾帘，它们汇聚在一处，渐渐地遮住了她的视野。最后，她看清了那红得彻底的面容，沉入如水的镜中。

恨意是轩然大波，在她心尖骚动，翻涌奔腾。她恨她的这副柔弱身躯，恨她恰似散沙一碰即溃散的意志，更加恨她的真心。她的心狂想着抗拒，她的身体却与他愈发靠近，想要吮吸那根手指。她喜欢他的手指、他低沉甜腻的嗓音、他永不冻结的温暖怀抱。他的全部。她早早的陷落于他的温柔，那是引诱者的鱼食，让她上了钩，甜蜜地抚弄着花蕊实则是欺骗，粗暴地搅动着薄弱的密林深处，反而让她越陷越深。如果真相是，她自己不想走出这疯狂的骗局呢？

“今天是姐姐生命中最重要的一天，对我来说也是。”他的话语比他的指尖刺入得更深、更透彻、更痛彻心扉，触及真心，“我答应姐姐要听话，至少在今天不能捣乱，可是我忍不住啊。我好想快点看到姐姐穿婚纱的样子，好漂亮。”

“不要说了……”她终于找到了他的手，不断拨动着那根手指，而她细微的动作只不过加剧了体内的颤动，让她无法自拔地走向溺毙一般的海潮深处。

“姐姐也很想我吧。”他的手指整根没入，慢慢拔出的同时细细品味着褶皱吮吸缠绕的滋味。一根手指还不足够，他通晓金道妍身上的每一处，知道她完好隐藏的脆弱之地。他用两根手指不断交替着探入摸索，他最爱的姐姐早已在他指尖跳跃的步伐之下，被点化成一片汪洋大海，“姐姐若是不想要我，这里为什么会湿透了呢？”

金道妍流了汗，身上湿晕一片。她的双腿间像是泄了洪，清泉似的喷涌。急剧上升的体温烧灼着她的每一寸肌肤，火辣辣的疼，好似她一身的衣物早就烧干净了，她仍穿着那套婚纱，在他的面前，同赤裸相差无几。

“姐姐，”他猛烈的抽动停了下来，换成了温和的抚摸，间歇地揉蹭着花蕊的正中心，“你说不能是今天，但必须是今天啊。我就这么一次机会，可以亲手脱下姐姐的婚纱。”

“不行！”金道妍声嘶力竭，“不可以这样……轻……轻一点啊……”

“很疼的话，姐姐不必忍着的。”他轻笑了两声，“是害怕被别人知道吗？我们这样的关系？”

金道妍剧烈地颤抖。

“我不会让任何人知道的。”他保证，“不只是今天的事情，今天的以后、以后的以后，我们秘密的关系会一直持续下去。所以姐姐放心，我不会对任何一个人说。我会把这个秘密永远放入姐姐的深处。”

郑在玹又说了些什么，金道妍无心去听。当三根手指在她的花蕊交替采撷着花蜜，她已然徘徊在精神崩溃的边缘。她的身体摇摇欲坠，悬挂在他的臂弯里，她以最快的速度学会承受这份短暂的欢愉，如果她真的想逃，她早就已经逃走了。她的沉溺似是预料之中，又在期待着什么，她紧绷着身体，恰似僵硬风干了的枝丫，就差那雷霆霹雳，无情地斩断她、压碎她，让她的花蕊止不住得跳动，然后她就可以——

“道妍？”有人在靠近，“你还没有准备好吗？”

更衣室里的两个人窒息一般的凝结在一起。

“没有！”外面的人刚要拉开幕帘的那一刻，金道妍使出全力呼喊着，“还没有！……总之……还没……快要准备好了！”

郑在玹撩起了金道妍的婚纱裙摆，他淘气的手终于肯跑了出来，金道妍瞬间松了口气。因为她的主动，逃避外界的发现，他的脸上写满了得意，又将她抱得更紧。

“道妍，大家都在等你了，快点啊！”外面的人在催促。

“让他快离开。”郑在玹小声指使。

“我知道了，哥哥你先回去吧！”

“磨蹭了这么久，也不知道你在胡闹些什么……”那人突然嘀咕起来。

“告诉他。”郑在玹在金道妍耳边低声说着，“你在准备特殊的礼物。”

金道妍有些懵，但还是照做了：“是特殊的礼物，到时候哥哥就知道了。”

“好啦！你开心就好！”

那人的叮嘱声渐渐远去了，更衣室内的危险警告渐渐转为安稳。

金道妍舒了一口气：“在玹，别闹了吧。”

她刚一转身，却被郑在玹猛地推了回去，瞬间的顶入将她塞得满满当当，胀痛犹如一双巨大的手蒙蔽了她的双眼，她在刹那间进入晕厥的状态，差点撞在了镜子上。

郑在玹一边猛劲儿抽插，一边不忘唤醒金道妍涣散的神志：“这个特殊的礼物，姐姐要好好准备啊。”

背后进入的速度越来越快，那是不同于手指的欺负与调戏，这明明就是在报复！

“这一定是个淘气的小家伙，姐姐肯定会喜欢，但是我不喜欢。”他微带怒气，空出来的手抓住金道妍的抹胸边缘，一拉而下，整个手心轻而易举的抓住那仅有一握的丘壑，“所以姐姐才决定结婚吧？”

“你在胡说什么啊！快停下来！”

“就算姐姐结婚了，这个礼物也只能我来送给你。”

金道妍彻底绝望：“在玹，你不会是要……？”

“姐姐今天是危险期吧？”

她惊恐地望着倒映在镜中的郑在玹，幻想着结局定不会上演最差的那一幕，而他只不过淡淡的笑着，是倾注了他心中所想的笑容。他的玩味与琢磨不定，他不怀好意却充满温情的眼神，他的长驱直入，还有与她花心那绵延不绝的长吻。浆液包裹着果实，一滴不剩的涌入她的怀抱，她逐渐木然，呆愣着注视他离开，呆愣着凝视着她自己。

最终，她是被新郎搀扶着走了出去，继而送她走上了言明为一生幸福的红毯。她靠在新郎肩旁，倾听、等待、宣告誓词，所有的使命结束之后，她的双腿仍是止不住的瘫软，差点跌坐在地上。好在新郎抱住了她，而她满怀惭愧。浓稠的液体沿着她修长的腿滑落下来，婚纱的裙摆遮挡住她的羞耻心，而她的真心早已是一丝不挂。

新郎抱着她坐进婚车的那一刻，她起伏不定的心境终于得以平息。逃离人前让她轻松许多，然而，在她的内心深处，仍旧对今日发生的事耿耿于怀。

“我有点累了，能让我休息一会儿吗？”她哭丧着脸，而她身边的新郎笑得像个孩子，完全不照顾她崩坏的情绪，执意躺在了她的腿上。

“今天好开心哦。”他揉搓着她的手，不慌不忙地吻了几下，“姐姐，要不我们再做一次吧！你可以把我当成婚车司机，一定会更刺激！”

金道妍拆下了头花，直接塞进了郑在玹的嘴里。

“姐姐生气了？”他抱着她的腰，不住地磨蹭撒娇，“再来一次的话我一定会注意的，危险期什么的，不用在意啦……”

“不是危险期。以后没什么危险期了。”金道妍翻了个白眼儿。

“额……那就是安全期？”他又觉得不太对，一脸的狐疑。道妍姐姐的周期，他是最清楚不过的，一定不会算错。

金道妍转过脸来，面对着郑在玹做了个极为尴尬的假笑：“不是哦，以后连安全期也没有了。”

“那……姐姐……诶？啊？！”

郑在玹的脸色一阵青一阵紫，一阵焦虑一阵忐忑地交替变化着。金道妍只觉得好笑，又很是感叹，心想着老天爷还是很眷顾她的，终归是给了她一个强有力的靠山，可以让她好好地整治眼前这个祸害。她被他欺负得够了，每次都是她被折腾到求饶认输。这回胜利的箭头易主，全凭她的幸运*。

她很是安慰，轻抚着平坦的小腹，眼里则是对他戏谑的捉弄，却又不知为何幸福地笑着。

“你最害怕、最讨厌的小家伙来了！”她重复，“你听清楚了吗，郑在玹。他来了。”


End file.
